how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Unsichtbarkeits-Ring
Der Unsichtbarkeits-Ring ist die 14. Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.06.2013 in Deutschland und am 21.1.2013 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted kommt vollkommen aufgelöst zu seinen Freunden in die Bar und erzählt, wie er einer alten Frau das Leben gerettet hat. Seine Freunde sind jedoch vollkommen abgelenkt von seinem Armband und machen sich darüber lustig. Ted erzählt ihnen jedoch stolz, dass er wegen dieses Armbandes nun ein Date hat. Doch erst als er ihnen sagt, dass sein Date gerade mal 20 ist, sind seine Freunde interessiert, auch wenn sie es sehr fragwürdig finden, dass Ted mit jemandem ausgeht, der so viel jünger ist. Robin lenkt das Gespräch dann jedoch auf ihren Verlobungsring und Ted verabschiedet sich, um zu seiner Verabredung zu kommen. Am nächsten Tag erzählt er seinen Freunden jedoch, dass das Date ein absolutes Desaster war, da sie ein komplett anderes Leben führt und er die Hälfte von dem, was sie erzählt hat, nicht verstanden hat. Außerdem hat sie ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass sie es extrem attraktiv findet, dass er so alt ist. Seine Freunde sind entsprechend amüsiert, doch Ted ist sich sicher, dass er das Ganze schnellstens beenden sollte. Als Lily und Marshall dann allein in der Bar sind, hat Marshall sich Teds Armband umgetan und Lily fühlt sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise dadurch extrem zu ihm hingezogen und will sofort mit ihm schlafen. 350px|thumb Als die beiden sich schnellstens in ihre Wohnung zurück ziehen, taucht jedoch Robin bei ihnen auf und regt sich auf, dass sich plötzlich niemand mehr für sie interessiert. Eigentlich hat sie immer alles umsonst bekommen und wurde von Männern auf Händen getragen, doch heute musste sie zum ersten Mal für ihren Kaffee bezahlen. Lily und Marshall klären sie sofort auf, dass es an ihrem Ring liegen würde. Wie bei "Herr der Ringe" macht dieser Ring sie unsichtbar für Männer, da sie nun vergeben ist. Barney schleicht sich abends zu Ted und fleht ihn an, dass er mit der 20-Jährigen schläft. Dies soll Ted jedoch nicht nur für sich selbst tun, sondern vor allem für Barney, der seit seiner Verlobung mit Robin eben nur noch Sex mit ihr hat und haben will. Deswegen muss Ted nun sein Erbe antreten und für Barney Sex haben. Dann schnappt er sich Teds Handy, um einen Blick auf die junge Dame zu erhaschen, doch Ted hat kein Foto von ihr dabei. Dafür findet Barney ein Foto von Teds Mutter und erinnert sich an die gemeinsame Nacht mit ihr. Ted verlangt, dass Barney ihm sagt, dass es nie passiert sei, doch als Barney dies tut, zwinkert er Ted zu, was diesen in Rage bringt. Ted verspricht Barney schließlich, dass er mit seinem Date für Barney schlafen wird. Während Lily und Marshall ihr neues Rollenspiel immer weiter treiben, regt sich Robin auf, dass der Verlobungsring ihr nun auch in der Bar zum Hindernis wird. Als sie ihn kurz abnimmt, scheint sich alles wieder zum alten zu wenden, doch dann steckt sie ihn wieder an und ist für die Männer in der Bar wieder unsichtbar. Doch nicht nur Robins neues Accessoire stellt sich als Problem heraus, denn Marshall scheint gegen das Armband allergisch zu sein, was er jedoch einfach ignoriert, da er den aufregenden Sex mit Lily nicht aufgeben will. Ted ruft unterdessen Barney an, da er keine Gemeinsamkeit mit seinem jungen Date findet. Barney versucht alles, damit Ted nicht einfach aufgibt, und als Ted dann schließlich mitbekommt, dass sein Date einen Klingelton von "Star Wars" hat, hat er endlich die Verbindung gefunden, nach der er gesucht hat. Später zeigt er Barney in der Bar ein Foto von seinem Date und Barney muss schockiert feststellen, dass es sich dabei um seine Halbschwester Carly handelt. Während Barney mit den Nerven völlig am Ende ist, amüsiert sich Ted ein wenig über den Ausbruch, nicht zuletzt da er sich immer noch an Barneys Anspielung in Bezug auf seine Mutter erinnert. left|thumb|350px Lily muss derweil feststellen, dass Marshalls Hand extrem angeschwollen ist durch das Armband. Sie will ihn, nachdem sie noch einmal miteinander geschlafen haben, sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen, doch Marshall bricht schließlich zusammen und braucht sofort Hilfe. Am nächsten Tag bittet Barney Ted zu sich und lädt auch seine Schwester Carly ein, denn er will, dass die beiden heiraten, damit seine eigene Ordnung wiederhergestellt ist. Dafür hat er auch gleich alles Wichtige organisiert und will die Trauung gleich persönlich an Ort und Stelle durchführen. Ted macht ihm natürlich sofort deutlich, dass dies nicht in Frage kommt, weist seinen Freund jedoch gleichermaßen darauf hin, dass er nun endlich überm Berg sei, da Barney sich gerade gegen One-Night-Stands und für feste Bindungen ausgesprochen hat. Auch Barney erkennt seine eigene Entwicklung, möchte aber dennoch, dass Ted und Carly ihm versprechen, dass es sich nicht wiederholen wird. Beide versprechen es, zwinkern Barney jedoch im Anschluss zu, was diesen natürlich rasend macht. Robin trifft sich derweil mit Lily und Marshall in der Bar und ist immer noch niedergeschlagen, dass der Ring ihr nun einigen Luxus verwehrt. Marshall und Lily erklären ihr jedoch, dass dies alles irrelevant sei, denn der Ring würde ihr Barney geben und ihr versichern, dass ihre große Liebe den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringt. Und als Barney zu ihnen kommt, sieht sie ihn hell und klar und erkennt, dass dies der Mann ist, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen will. Gastdarsteller *Ashley Benson als Carly *Jason Watson als Barista *Chauncey Jenkins als Unternehmer *Sachin Bhatt als Mann #1 *Zach Bandler als Mann #2 *Jason Heymann als Mann #3 *Nikki Tuazon als "Hot Girl" Fehler *In Die Exkursion ist Teds Architektur-Klasse im MacLaren's, obwohl sie erst 18 sind. Ted sagt aber, Carly dürfe nicht reinkommen, weil sie unter 21 ist. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin hat das gleiche Problem mit Männern, die sie wegen ihres Ringes ignorieren, wie Lily in Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit. *Lily erwähnt, dass ihr Brüste Snap und Crackle heißen. Das hat sie bereits in Mit Klaus zuhaus gesagt. *Barney sagt "Freundschaft beendet!" genauso wie schon zuvor in Gutes altes Hemd. *Barney erwähnt wieder, dass er mit Teds Mutter Sex hatte. Anspielungen *Marshall vergleicht Teds Lederarmband mit dem von Wonder Woman. *Die Dinge, die Carly gesagt hat, haben für Ted wie Mad Libs ''geklungen. *In dieser Episode gibt es einige Anspielungen auf ''Der Herr der Ringe und Der Hobbit: **Marshall meint, der Verlobungsring habe die gleiche Macht wie Der Eine Ring von Bilbo Baggins. **Der Verlobungsring flüstert Robin zu. Er sagt "You're not precious", was soviel wie "Du bist nicht wertvoll" bedeutet. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Gollums Satz "Mein Schatz!". **Als Robin den Ring an ihren Finger steckt, wird sie unsichtbar. Genau diesen Effekt hat auch Der Eine Ring an dem, der ihn trägt. *Marshall vergleicht den Ring auch mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, mit dem Harry Potter in Hogwarts herumschleicht. *Barney spielt Sean Connery. *Carly erwähnt das Nachrichtenprogramm 60 Minutes. *Ted und Carly lieben Star Wars, auch wenn Carly nur "die neuen" gesehen hat, also die ersten drei Teile, die nachträglich gedreht wurden. *Carly denkt, Ted sei Vietnam Veteran. Musik *"What Would I Do Without You" von Drew Holcomb and the Neighbors Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8